


send me the moon (empty the skies out)

by sgtamysantiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Halloween heist, Rosa has feelings???, dianetti, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtamysantiago/pseuds/sgtamysantiago
Summary: Rosa has just won the seventh Halloween Heist and the squad is at Shaw’s, celebrating. Eventually everyone but Gina and Rosa leaves, and Gina has other plans than just drinking in silence.





	send me the moon (empty the skies out)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and English isn’t my first language so if you see any mistakes or if you have feedback, let me know!

It’s Halloween and Rosa just won the annual heist. The entire squad is at Shaw’s, celebrating her victory and Rosa even allows herself to smile.

  
‘To Rosa, an amazing human/genius!’

  
After a while people start heading home. Terry wants to see his kids before they go to bed, Kevin and Holt say they have to feed Cheddar and Jake and Amy leave for “sexy times”, as Jake phrased it. Rosa assures him she did not need to know that. This leaves Rosa with Gina and Charles.

  
‘Congrats again on your win Ro-Ro! I could have never pulled this off. How did you even manage to get Amy’s binder? She guards it with her life!’

  
‘How many times do I have to threaten to kill you before you stop calling me Ro-Ro?’ she answers, completely ignoring his question.

  
‘You’ll have to actually kill me,’ he says proudly.

  
‘Is that a dare?’

  
‘No! No, please don’t! Nikolaj needs his papa!’

  
‘If I were you I’d leave Chorles, she’s serious,’ Gina says.

  
‘C’mon Gina, I’m your brother and ex-lover, you know my name is Charles!’

  
‘Ugh, Charles stop using those two things in the same sentence,’ Gina says, looking disgusted.

  
‘Alright fine, I’m leaving. I’ll see you tomorrow Diaz.’

  
Rosa doesn’t bother answering.

  
‘God, I’m glad he left,’ Gina says.

  
‘Why?’

  
‘Just... Because? He’s always telling weird stories or talking about gross food.’

  
‘You’re lying Gina, I can tell.’

  
‘I’m not!’

  
‘Sure you’re not,’ Rosa says, sarcastically.

  
‘Alright. Fine. I was lying. So what? It’s just not important, you’re not the only one who's allowed to keep secrets.’

  
‘You literally tweeted you were peeing two hours ago!’

  
‘You know what, maybe I should leave as well.’

  
‘No, Gina, please don’t!’

  
‘Aha! So you're admitting you like my company?’

  
‘When did I say that? I just said you shouldn’t leave.’

  
‘And why not?’ Gina teases.

  
‘Ugh, fine. Maybeidolikeyourcompany,’ Rosa mumbles.

  
Gina gets up on a chair, managing to get the the attention of all the people in the bar.

  
‘I’M GINA LINETTI AND I MADE ROSA DIAZ A SOFTIE,’ she yells.

  
Rosa buries her head in her hands.

  
‘Please get down Gina, this is embarrassing!’

  
‘On one condition,’ she grins.

  
‘And what might that be?’

  
‘Let’s go to your place. I wanna hang out.’

  
‘I am _not_ telling you where I live.’

  
Gina opens her mouth to start yelling again, but Rosa stops her in time.

  
‘Ugh, fine. Get down, I’m taking you on my bike.’

  
Gina gets down, grinning widely. They pay and leave the bar, walking to Rosa’s motorcycle. Rosa takes out her spare helmet and gives it to Gina. She helps her mount her bike and soon, Gina’s holding onto Rosa tightly as they make their way through traffic.

 

‘We’re here,’ Rosa says as she parks her motorcycle. She helps Gina get off and they go inside. Rosa stands awkwardly in the entrance while Gina walks into the living room.

  
‘Are you gonna come in Rosie?’

  
The nickname makes Rosa tighten, but she doesn’t say anything. She walks in and sits down next to Gina, who has already made herself comfortable on the couch.

  
‘What do you wanna do?’ Rosa asks.

  
‘Well since it’s Halloween, we could watch a scary movie? I’m sure you’ll love all the murder and blood.’

  
Rosa nods almost unnoticeable and gets up to fetch her laptop. She lets Gina pick a movie on Netflix. Rosa moves to the other side of the couch and curls up.

  
‘Why are you moving so far away? I need you to protect me from the scary killer!’

  
‘It’s not like he’s gonna come out of the screen, you’ll be fine,’ Rosa says, making no attempts to move.

  
Gina pouts, but she starts the movie anyway, respecting Rosa’s personal space. After all, she already convinced her to show her where she lives, which was a big step.

 

As the movie proceeds, Gina moves slightly closer to Rosa every time something scares her. Halfway through the movie she’s practically sitting on Rosa’s lap. Rosa let’s her, she even wraps her arm around Gina’s shoulder. After a while, Rosa stretches her arm to pause the movie.

  
‘Are you sure you wanna keep watching this?’

  
‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I?’

  
‘Because it’s way too scary for you. You’ll get nightmares.’

  
‘Aww, you care about me. But yeah, I wanna keep watching, it’s fine.’

  
Rosa shrugs and presses play again.

 

When the end credits start rolling, Gina has her head on Rosa’s shoulder, her eyes closed.

  
‘It’s over, you can open your eyes again.’

  
‘Are you sure?’

  
‘Yeah you little crybaby. Open ‘em.’

  
Gina cautiously opens her eyes to see that Rosa was in fact telling the truth.

  
‘God, that last scene was a blood bath!’

  
‘Do you wanna watch a cartoon or something? It might make you less scared.’

  
Gina nods and Rosa puts on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse.

  
‘Seriously Rosa? This is for _babies_!’

  
‘You _are_ a baby! I warned you about the movie!’

  
‘Okay yeah that’s fair.’

  
They sit in silence, both staring at the screen but not really watching it. Rosa glances at Gina, but when Gina turns her head, she quickly looks back at the screen.

  
‘Hey, Rosie? Can I tell you something?’

  
There the nickname is again. Rosa would kill anyone who dared to call her Rosie, but with Gina she doesn’t mind for some reason. She even likes it when she calls her that. Not that she’d ever admit it.

  
‘Sure.’

  
‘I— I’ve wanted to kiss you all day.’

  
Gina shyly looks away. It’s so out of character that Rosa doesn’t know what to do for a moment.

  
‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything,’ Gina says. ‘Forget it.’

  
It’s then that Rosa realizes she hadn’t reacted.

  
‘No. No, it’s fine. Why didn’t you just do so?’

  
‘Huh?’

  
‘Why didn’t you just kiss me?’

  
‘What do you mean?’

  
‘You’re the badass Gina Linetti, never afraid to speak your mind, but you’re too scared to kiss me?’

  
‘I didn’t know if you’d be okay with that. It’s not like we’re a thing and you’re super secretive about everything! Maybe you have a boyfriend or girlfriend I don’t know about!’

  
‘I don’t.’

  
‘That’s... good?’

  
Rosa rolls her eyes.

  
‘Just kiss me already,’ she says.

  
Rosa closes her eyes and before Gina has time to think, Rosa’s lips are on hers. She also closes her eyes and tries to get even closer to Rosa, which is physically not possible. She gets lost in the kiss. One hand is on Rosa’s neck, the other slowly caressing her cheek. She lets it slide down Rosa’s back, which gives her goosebumps. When they finally break apart, Gina is speechless for a moment. Rosa breaks the silence.

  
‘Damn Linetti, we should have done this sooner.’


End file.
